We're not evil, but we sure as hell belong
by JadeIsTheCooliest
Summary: Hi everyone. This is a story about two female ninja's forced to join the Akatsuki. Watch how things unfold. Information! Sasori is dead and Konan is not a member, please do not flame me. This is simply to help the story. Expect foul language.
1. Chapter 1

*** Disclaimer!***

**I JadeIsTheCooliest, do not own the characters of Naruto. The Akatsuki are an awesome creation of **_**masashi kishimoto**_**. The only 'Characters' I own are Skye and Hitori. But yeah, the storyline and dialogue are original. So Please, enjoy!**

Throwing myself roughly on my bed after a long mission I sighed to myself.

Why the hell are we still in this place?

Sharing a house with my best friend...and a group of S class criminals ( who are all male might I add! ), what a joy!

Just two weeks ago Hitori and I were laying in the grass by the forest when we were attacked by Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki, who I have now taken a liking to calling Jaws.

We almost escaped , but that Uchiha used his Sharingan and trapped us.

Torturing us untill we joined.

You may be wondering why no-one has tried to help us.

Thats because Hitori and I have no-one.

You see, Hitori never knew much of her past, all she knew was her 'Mother' didn't want her.

She was left abandoned in the forest just outside of Konoha and was eventually found sitting with a pack of wolves by some ANBU .

She was put with a foster family , but they didn't treat her well, thought she was a freak.

She spent alot of her time in the woods, where she would sneak out and play with the wolves who were always with her.

It was like an unspoken bond she had with them.

Hitori also has the kekkei genkai Byakugan, which leads myself and Hitori to believe she may be a decendant of the Hyuuga clan.

My past has been somewhat of a blur, mainly because thats how I want it, all I can ever seem to remember are my parent's and older brother.

I was always ignored and when I asked for something, I was beaten.

My family never let anyone know I was their child, lied about me being some poor child they took in off the streets.

It made me sick to my stomach thinking about their fake smiles when people would visit.

But as soon as they left the beatings began again.

They used to say I was an obination, that never should have seen born.

My last memory of them...was the day they we're murdered.

I never cried once, never let anyone see my emotions.

I was a numb , unloved 5 year old.

Eventually rumours spread, people thought I had killed them, to achieve the special

bloodline trait my clan the Tsamayaki Clan had.

Our bloodline trait is called The Darkness Forsaken.

It allows the user to get into your opponents mind and make them forget their memories,

and if a person masters this technique , they can even manipulate and plant new memories in someone's head. It is also extremly usefull for seeing in the dark, when activated the person's eyes change colour and become extra sensitve to their surroundings.

I began teaching myself the technique when I was eleven and have mastered it.

Though I have never had to use it.

Hitori is the only person who knows of my kekkei genkai , besides the Leader of the Akatsuki.

Not even Konohakagure or the Hokage knew.

Sometimes I wonder why I have never used it on the Akatsuki.

I'd be lying if I said I wanted to use it on them though...

I guess the truth is ,It's the first place Hitori and I ever felt like we belonged.

You know, sure these guys were murderer's...but they were like some big messed up and

in some cases *cough* Tobi - mentally retarded, family.

Thats what Hitori and I were too.

I first met Hitori when I was seven years old , in the Konohakagure Ninja Academy.

She was constantly sitting alone and looked troubled.

I decided from that day on I would make sure we ended up friends.

Sure enough we hit it off and we're eventually nicknamed the troublesome twosome.

I'll admit it, we were slightly badass and never really fit in.

That's what made us closer.

Eventually when we both turned 16 the Hokage let us live together.

We both graduated from the academy and went through the ranks to both become Jounin at the age of 17.

Hitori was the best medical ninja around and I excelled at Genjutsu.

Thinking back , it almost made sense that the Akatsuki would want us.

I mean, we didn't have bonds within the village of Konohakagure, we had no family, we we're treated like outcasts and if one of us was ever captured, you bet your ass the other would go too.

'Hey, Skye-chan! Skye-chan! Tobi is a good boy, Leader-sama said he wishes to speak to you !' Tobi, the oh-so-irratating bundle of sugar shouted, bounding into the room I shared with Hitori and shaking me from my thoughts.

He was damn lucky Hitori was out on a mission with Kakuzu, otherwise, he'd probably be paralysed on the floor.

'Yeah , ok I heard you the first time Tobi-san' I mumbled and stood up, stretching my legs.

'Come , come! Follow Tobi, he will show you where Leader-sama is!' Tobi giggled and ran out the door.

My eye twitched as I followed him, silently calming myself down.

On the way to speak to Leader-sama, I bumped into Itachi.

The reason Hitori and I were here, to say I was still bitter ...would be an understatment, I mean I don't want to be a killer and I'm pretty sure neither does Hitori!

Glaring at him I shoved him out of the way, only for him to grab my arm roughly and throw me up against the wall.

'You should learn to respect those who outrank you' he said emotionlessly.

Within seconds I had him against the wall , my eyes begining to change from their vibrant green, to a menacing red.

I could tell Itachi was shocked, even though he didn't show it one bit.

I don't blame him, all this time he was wondering why Leader-sama wanted me, since I never showed my strength.

'I highly doubt you outrank me, Uchiha' I said his name with as much venom as I could and walked away with my eyes returning to normal, knowing he was glaring at my retreating figure.

Tobi knocked at Leader-sama's huge oak door and bounced up and down , waiting for an aswer.

I rubbed my temples and sighed 'Why couldn't you just say he was in his room Tobi!'.

'Tobi, you can go now, I just want to speak to Skye-chan alone' Leader-sama's voice broke through my irratation and I inwardly praised him.

'Ok, bye bye Leader-sama, bye bye Skye-chan!' he said merrily and jumped down the hallway.

'You may come in and sit down Skye' Leader-sama said, motioning to a chair infront of his desk.

'Now as you know, I haven't informed the other members of your bloodline trait and they only know about Hitori's because of her distinctive eyes.' he spoke, while I nodded wondering where this was going.

'I think now is the time, to show the other members what you can do' he said seriously.

I looked at him confused , but slowly started to smirk.

'I get to fight one of the members?' I asked, already knowing.

'Indeed, you are also allowed to pick who you wish to fight' he stated and waited for me to talk again.

'I choose Itachi Uchiha'.

'Very well, I will inform Itachi of this request, your fight will be in two days. Be prepared' he said, dismissing me.

While walking back to my room , I decided to get a drink from the kitchen.

When I entered it, I was greeted by the smell of burnt toast.

I grinned automatically knowing who it was.

'Well well, look what the Neko dragged in' I joked jumping on Hitori and pulling off her neko ears.

She screamed lightly and pushed me off, laughing.

'Jesus, Skye-chan, you want to warn me next time your trying to assinate me?' she pouted, picking up her ears.

I rolled my eyes and just as I was about to reply, Deidara the blonde Akatsuki bombshell butted in.

'You call yourself an S Class criminal , un' he grinned and I high-fived him.

Hitori threw a burnt piece of toast at me and got me in the eye.

'Ahh dammit neko-chan! You suck' I whined, wiping my eye.

'Oh shut up you! Don't encourage Deidara' she said hitting Deidara with a fork.

After we settled down, we each ate some unburnt toast and Hitori told us about her mission with Kakuzu.

'It was pretty simple, Kakuzu-san killed this guy with a bounty on his head, and I created a distraction' she said and I raised my eyebrow at her.

'Now when you say distraction...' I trailed off and she immediatly changed the subject.

'Oh but I was so bored! Kakuzu is not a good partner for missions! I mean, does he ever talk!?' she asked frustrated.

'I have no idea, hey maybe he's a mute?' I answered seriously.

'As if! That fucktard never shuts up bitching at me doing my god damn rituals for Jashin-sama' the foul mouthed Akatsuki member Hidan yelled, throwing his arms up in frustration, which might I add, we're covered in blood.

'Dude, go take a shower' I said looking at him in disgust.

He glared at me 'Shut up you newbie bitch!'.

My eye twitched and I almost went to cut his head off, but Hitori stopped me.

'Let it go, he's right we are newbies' she said slightly glaring at Hidan.

'Yeah well, we didn't ask to be here in this shithole' I shouted, losing my temper and stood up , walking to my room to calm down.

Sometimes my emotions get the better of me, but Hitori is used to it by now.

The other's...not so much.

'What the hell? Is she PMSing or somthing?' I heard Hidan say.

I also heard the sound of metal colliding with a body.

'Motherfucking bitch! You just threw a chair at me!'.

I laughed loudly to myself.

Good old Hitori, always has my back.

Okies! Thats it for the first chapter!

Did you like it?! I hope you did!

Reviews and Messaging is deeply appreciated!

Thank's for reading!

Jade XD


	2. Chapter 2

After I calmed myself down, I decided to go outside to train for my fight with Itachi.

You can never be too prepared with this guy.

I changed into my black shorts and green tank top, making sure to grab some gloves to protect my hands from cuts, as I tend to over-do it with the punching.

Hitori ran into our room, not even caring that I could have been undressing and looked at me confused.

'Uh, Skye-Chan...What are you doing?'

I gave her a funny look 'I'm going out to train, why?'

She grinned and ran to the closet.

'I'm totally training with you too, I always love our little spars' she laughed and changed into her red shorts and black tank top.

I nodded and walked out of the room, past Hidan, who glared at me.

I flipped him off and we continued outside to the training grounds.

'So hey, Skye-Chan, why exactly are you training right now?' Hitori asked, stretching out her arms and legs.

I smirked at her lightly 'I'm fighting Itachi Uchiha in two days'.

She stopped stretching and looked at me, before walking over and slapping my head.

I flinched and swore under my breath, rubbing my head.

'What the hell was that for?' I groaned.

'Are you stupid? He could kill you!' She hissed.

I got offended 'hey, my bloodline trait can beat his any day!' I defended myself.

'I'm not saying it couldn't, but he won't go easy on you Skye-Chan! He's a cold blooded murderer' she mumbled and looked away towards the sky.

I looked up too and sighed 'They're all cold blooded murderer's Hitori-Chan'

We stopped talking about the fight and just trained in silence.

When we finished, we lay down on the grass and watched clouds sweep by.

'Hey Hitori-Chan, what do you want for your birthday?' I asked, trying to talk about something positive.

A smile appeared on her face and she turned to look at me 'As long as it's not another stripper, I don't really care'.

I smirked and remembered what I had done for her 19th birthday.

'Oh lord, he was so hot!' I laughed and stuck my tongue out at her as she rolled her eyes.

We started talking about past birthdays, unaware that a certain bag of sugar was watching us, with a delighted smile hidden behind a mask.

'Ok, We've been out here long enough, lets go have dinner' Hitori yawned and stood up, helping me up too.

We made our way back to the base and walked towards our room to shower and change.

We finished just in time for dinner.

Taking our places at the table, Hitori beside Kisame, and myself beside Itachi, we started to eat our food.

The conversation never was good at the table, but tonight …that all changed.

Leader-sama stood up and everyone because quiet.

'I have an announcement, as you all know. Each new member before joining us permanently must fight an existing member to prove their worth. In two days our first new member Skye shall be fighting Itachi upon request. I expect nothing but the best and you all must attend.' He finished and sat back down.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat as everyone stared at me, some in disbelief, others in wonder.

I noticed from the corner of my eye Hitori was looking at Itachi with a glare so intense, any S Class criminal would shrink back in fear.

Too bad Itachi Uchiha wasn't just any S Class criminal.

When everyone went back to eating, Tobi jumped up out of his seat and waved his hand for our attention.

Lazily, we all looked at him, wondering what he wanted.

'Leader-sama, Tobi found out it's someone's birthday tomorrow! Because I am a good boy like that!' he shouted and pointed at Hitori, who looked horrified.

'Tomorrow is Hitori-Chan's 20th birthday! Tobi thinks' we should have a party for her! A party with cake, games, music and pretty decorations!' he said, jumping up and down.

I looked at Hitori and we both wondered how he knew.

Leader-sama looked at Hitori for a moment and nodded his head.

'Do as you wish, but I will not get myself involved in such childish activities' he said gruffly and left the table.

Hitori and I glared at Tobi, whilst the other members talked amongst themselves about this "stupid" party.

Hitori walked over to me and we both grabbed Tobi by the collar of his outfit, dragging him to our room.

The other members smirked at us and waited to hear Tobi's cries for help.

We threw Tobi on the floor and he let out a squeak.

'How did you find out about my birthday?' Hitori asked calmly, even though I could tell she was fuming.

'Tobi is a good boy! Tobi thought Hitori-Chan would like his idea, Tobi is sorry! Please don't hurt me' he cried and our faces softened.

'It's ok Tobi…I guess a party could be fun' we said unsurely and let him leave the room to get everything ready for tomorrow.

We lay down on our beds and looked at each other.

'Well…a party with a group of criminals and murderers…this should be…interesting' I said, not sure of how it would all work out.


End file.
